Elias Kyle
Jeminda's brother-in-law, and the subject of your investigation thanks to his recent disappearance on what should have been a mostly-routine tax collection. In the past, he was quite the troublemaker, and loved a good brawl- Jeminda vouches for his toughness. He is described as a stout, ugly fellow with bright red hair and a face that has seen far too many fistfights. He is the widower of Rumelda, Jeminda's sister. Elias Kyle's body may have been spotted by Vincent Marsh in the pit in the basement of the Chenowitz house. Although the house was burned down before positive identification was made, the body appeared to match Jeminda Anikee's description of Kyle. Elias left a note found by Dalton Thorpe inside the Kriegler manor, describing in part his activities in Ravenmoor, as well as an apology to Jeminda. Initially he planned to take the tax money and flee to Riddleport to start anew, but upon realizing that there was an evil spreading amongst the people of Ravenmoor, decided to take matters into his own hands and reclaim his honor by attempting to save the people of the village. Staying the night in Kriegler manor, he was attacked by one of the two Faceless Stalkers that lived in Ravenmoor serving as advisors and protectors of the cult. Kyle killed the Stalker, but was caught by its brother, "Leonard Kriegler," and used as a human sacrifice in the gossamer fields behind the Chenowitz farm. Jeminda on Elias: Elias was no professional fighter, but he could hold his own. If some kind of foul play has occurred- Gods, I hope that's not the case- then this Ravenmoor could be a lot more dangerous than any of us imagined. Elias would have left an impression wherever he went, I'm sure- he's not much of a looker, kind of a squat, lumpy-faced fellow- face like a pug dog, my sister always said- 'cugly,' I think that was her word- with bright red hair and patchy scruff on his face. He's been in a lot of fights, so he's got a bit of a knob for a nose. "There's a chance... a small chance, and one I don't particularly want to consider... that Elias might have, uh... fallen off the wagon, so to speak... In regards to his drinking, I mean. He'd been doing so well these last few months, but... Well, I suppose you should know that he has entertained the idea of moving to Riddleport in the past, you know, once he got some money together. But- but he wouldn't do that. Not now. Not when he has me relying on him like this..." She sinks in her chair and stares at her plate. "I refuse to believe that he could've taken the money and run. Still... I can't very well send you out there without full disclosure..." A letter that Elias wrote to Jeminda Anikee: "Hey Jem! In Galduria! Making damn good time, weather's on my side. Be in Ravenmoor day after tomorrow if I'm lucky! Weather holds true I'll be back in Magnimar in a week and a half! Galduria's a drag but Ember Lake sure is pretty! Mel woulda loved this place. You should come out here sometime and see it. Anyway, I had to show some wannabe tough guy the hard side of my shiny new mace! Wotta laugh! Tell you more when I get home, many loves XOXO Eli" A barkeep in Galduria on Elias Kyle: "Yeah, he was a homely, red-haired fella, wasn't he? He did mention that he was headed up to Ravenmoor. Official Magnimar Business, he said. Real smartass, that one. Had to kick him out for grabbin' onto one of my waitresses' rear ends- heard he got himself into a rumble at the next bar he went to, even. Gave some half-orc a real wallopin'. People don't head up to Ravenmoor much, so that's probably why I remember him. What was that, about a month ago?" A waitress in Galduria on Elias Kyle: He was all, 'hey, baby, you wanna come along up to Ravenmoor with me? I could use some comp'ny on the road!' I mean, what a creeper, yeah? He mentioned Riddleport, too- like he might'a been lookin' into headin' up that way after. Didn't sound sure, though. I'm guessin' he might'a run up that way after he finished his 'official city business. Category:NPC